Sakura the Ocarina of Time
by sakuraandsasuke725
Summary: 8 year old Sasuke has to rescue Princess Sakura from her fate also must protect the rest of the land of Hyrule. Based on the Video Game Zelda the Ocarina of Time and my favorite anime Naruto. Rated M maybe at the end, just to be safe.
1. Prolouge: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! TT

This story is based on the video game Zelda the Ocarina of Time, but with the characters of my favorite anime Naruto.

Sakura the Ocarina of Time

Prologue

Introduction

Sasuke Uchiha watched as he stood on the muddy ground of a cold stormy night. He stood in front of a mysterious castle. A white horse passed with a girl on it that was about his age, 8. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes; she was being taken away by someone. She threw something at him that just whizzed passed his head. He wanted to go get the item, but his gaze followed upward to see a magnificent black stallion being ridden by an evil looking man dressed in black clad. The man looked down at him menacingly and laughed evilly as he knocked poor Sasuke out. Sasuke managed to see the man follow the girl on her white horse. The man still laughed as he and his horse galloped away out of his sight. Finally his head touched the cold wet grass as his mind went black. Sasuke sat up in bed and gasped. He noticed he was sweating. 'I've been having that dream for the last 2 weeks,' Sasuke thought.

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as a guardian spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri had his or her own guardian fairy, except one. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Over at the Kokiri Forest's God, the Deku Tree

"Navi I need you to be the fairy to a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha," the Deku Tree explained. "Please take good care of Sasuke. He's our only chance we have left. Plus, the boy needs to learn the truth about those dreams he's been telling me about," the Deku Tree explained. "I'll take good care of him. I promise sir," Navi said. "I believe you will. Now go," the Deku Tree said. "Yes, sir," Navi replied and went flying to Sasuke's tree house.

At Sasuke's tree house

Sasuke sat on his bed. He could tell by the sun it was about 7 A.M. He had to go take a shower so he walked outside in his usual clothing. Sasuke looked up at the sky and in the clouds he swore he saw a cloud looking exactly like a horse. 'I've got to get that dream out of my mind,' Sasuke thought and went underneath the soft waterfall. 'I've got to find him,' Navi thought until he saw the black hair of the Uchiha underneath the waterfall. "Sasuke!" Navi yelled. Sasuke looked up and caught the fairy. "I finally found you!" Navi said. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed. "The Deku Tree sent me," Navi answered, "come on we need to save the Deku Tree from the monsters." Navi started to pull Sasuke. "Okay I'm coming." While running to the entrance Sasuke thought, 'What can be going on in the Deku Tree if he needs my help?' Sasuke and Navi went to the entrance to the path to the Deku Tree. "Where do you think you're going?" A guy named Naruto asked. "Well, to listen to this fairy and save the Deku Tree, I guess," Sasuke answered. "You can't just leave Hinata wants to talk to you," Naruto said, "and besides I can't let you go until you have a sword and a shield. Plus, you're not the one who's going to get all the glory like always, Uchiha. So you better watch it." "Hinata wants to talk to me?" Sasuke asked not even caring about what Naruto said. "Yeah so why don't you go." Naruto shooed him away. Hinata lived next to Sasuke all his life and was his first friend. They did everything together until the dream came into his life. He tried speaking to her about it, but she didn't believe him. Well, technically, he wouldn't believe someone having the same dream for two weeks. Sasuke walked toward Hinata's home and knocked on her door. "Hinata? Are you home? Naruto told me you wanted to talk," Sasuke said. Hinata came out of her house. "Yeah I did, and I wanted to tell you that the Secret Meadow that we met in. Well, it's full of monsters and I was already attacked by one of them. See?" 'Could this be the help the Deku Tree needs?' Sasuke thought and looked down at her arm. It was still very bloody and broken. She had wrapped it in some cloth, but the blood had already dripped through. "Oh no, that's pretty deep," Sasuke said. "Do you think I'll be alright?" Hinata asked. "You should be fine if you lasted this long," Sasuke answered, "just keep going to the pond and soaking it until the bleeding stops." "Okay thanks." "You know my fairy Navi just told me that the Deku Tree sent her because he needed help. Do you think that I should help?" Sasuke said. "Oh you've finally got a fairy! Good for you!" Hinata said, "And yes. Sasuke you're the strongest kid in Kokiri Forest. You need to save the Deku Tree from those monsters some how. I know you can do it," Hinata said. "Well, if the Deku Tree needs help I bet the rest of Hyrule needs help. But you know the rules, if you leave the Kokiri Forest you're not a true Kokiri. Besides, the other ninja won't let me leave anyway," Sasuke said. "Well, don't worry about that just focus on the Deku Tree," Hinata said. "I would, but Naruto's in the way. He won't let me go through unless I get a shield and a sword," Sasuke said. "You can get a shield for 40 coins at the shop, but a sword I'm not so sure about," Hinata said. "Okay, that's alright with me," Sasuke said. "Good luck!" Hinata said as he left. "You too, with your arm," Sasuke replied. "Well, let's listen to Hinata; go get a shield from the shop," Navi said. "Right, let's go," Sasuke walked to the shop in the village. "Hello sir," the shop owner said. "Hi, do you have a shield for what I heard forty coins?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, it's our last one." "Okay then I'll buy it." Sasuke got a Deku Shield. It was a wooden shield with a red leaf sign on it. So all he needed to find was a sword. "Well we don't know where a sword is so why don't we ask the Hokage," Navi suggested. "I wish we could, but the thing is we can't get in to talk to the Hokage for another 2 months," Sasuke explained. "Oh that's not good. Looks like we're on our own now," Navi said. So Sasuke had to walk for awhile looking for a sword, it was unlikely that he'd find one in the bushes. "That's it! We've gone through this whole village and haven't found a trace for a sword!" Sasuke shouted. "No wait, Sasuke, look," Navi said and went down by a hole. "Hey, I've never noticed that before. Do you think I'll find something?" Sasuke crawled through the hole. "Well, it can't help to look," Navi said as he got out of the hole. It was like a huge maze so he started walking, but was hit with a huge boulder. "Ow!" Sasuke tried to outrun the boulder, but it just followed him. Sasuke ran past each corner he found, but then in front of him was a treasure chest. 'What could be inside there?' Sasuke thought and opened the treasure chest. He pulled out a fairy sword. "No way, I can't believe I found one," Sasuke said totally forgetting about the boulder which ran over him and knocked him out. Sasuke saw the back of his eyelids and then he saw the girl with pink hair and green eyes again. She was on the horse again. Finally, Sasuke got up and looked around remembering about the boulder. 'The boulder must've hit me,' he thought and started walking. It was going to take him at least 2 hours to find his way out. Sasuke sighed and walked. After an hour… "Sasuke come on stop walking we're lost," Navi said. Then Sasuke stopped suddenly. He heard a song being played he knew that song. It was Hinata's favorite song; she always played it on her ocarina and that was her ocarina being played. "I've just got to follow the sound of that ocarina," Sasuke said. He started walking and finally he was at the hole he started at. "Yes we made it!" Navi said, "Now we can pass Naruto and save the Deku Tree!" "All right let's go." Sasuke walked toward where Naruto was. "Move it!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto. "I already told you. You can't go unless you have a shield and a sword." Sasuke put his shield on and drew out his sword. "You still know that Hinata wants to talk to you right?" Naruto said. "Already did. Everything solved," Sasuke said. "Alright I guess you can go through," Naruto pouted. Sasuke walked through the path and already two huge plants were trying to kill him. Sasuke took out his sword slashing through their bodies. He kept walking until he was staring at a huge tree.

I know this chapter is short but the other chapters will be longer please review.

-sakuraandsasuke725


	2. Chapter 1: Inside the Deku Tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

Chapter 1

Inside the Deku Tree

"Sasuke Uchiha I thought you'd never show up," the Deku Tree exclaimed. "Navi told me that you need help," Sasuke replied. "Yes, inside of me there's loads of monsters waiting. You'll need to equip your sword, your shield, and some Deku sticks. I have been cursed you see so I need your help to break the curse. In return, I'll give you the Kokiri's Emerald," the Deku Tree explained. "Okay I'll do anything I can," Sasuke said. "Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha," the Deku Tree opens up a door right by its roots. Sasuke went inside. Inside he saw lots of monsters watching and waiting. He kept walking in farther looking at the monsters. As he walked he stepped on something webby. He looked down below the spider web, but couldn't see anything. 'All right let's get right down to business,' Sasuke thought. He decided to start by going up in the room that was closest to him which he had to go up a ladder that was being blocked by the big plants that he fought before. (We'll call those Deku Babas.) He slashed them with his sword and received Deku Nuts used to be thrown at enemies to stun them. Once they were cleared out Sasuke went up the ladder and took the path along the rim of the tree upwards. Eventually, he ran into a treasure chest where he found a Dungeon Map! Then he heard a sound. 'It's a spider,' Sasuke thought and killed it with his sword. He was rewarded with a Gold Skulltula Coin proving that he killed it. "Sasuke look a crate," Navi said. Sasuke went up it and climbed some vines. He was thankful that he hasn't run face-to-face with any huge monsters. Once he got off the vines at the tip-top he killed some more of the Deku Babas. "You know those monsters are really starting to annoy me," Sasuke said. His sword just went through those plant's bodies and slashed them in half. He got some more Deku Nuts. Then he stepped on the switch that was behind where he defeated the Babas just now. The torches that were around the door he passed on the way up there ignited and the webbing that caged a different door disappeared. So Sasuke went back down and went inside. "How many enemies do I have to face to be able to get out of here?" Sasuke asked. "Until the Deku Tree is all better," Navi said, "well, speaking of enemies watch out!" A Gohma Larva was inside. Gohma Larvae are spider-like creatures; they're born with 2 legs, without any arms, and have one hideous eye. Sasuke ran around it and lashed out his sword and hit it. There wasn't much he could use anyway. Finally, the Gohma Larva was defeated, a treasure chest appeared, and the bars that covered the door across from the room went up. "Finally," Sasuke said. He opened the treasure chest. Inside was a fairy slingshot! Then he equipped that and went into the other room. He took out a stick and lit it on fire and lit the torches in the center of the room. Another treasure chest came into the center of the room. "Does a treasure chest always appear after I do something?" Sasuke asked Navi. "I'm not sure," Navi answered. Inside there was some money and he left the room. Instead, he headed down the level below him. He noticed another door caught with webbing so he lit another Deku Stick on fire and ran over to the door. The webbing peeled off the wall and he entered into the room. There was a rather large Baba there. Sasuke pulled out his slingshot and hit the Baba with Deku Seeds. Once defeated there was a gold eye above the caged door by him so using the remaining Deku Seeds he hit the gold eye and the caged door opened. Then he killed all of the Skulltulas and climbed the vines to find what was up there. Up there was a treasure chest Sasuke opened the chest to reveal the Compass. Of course it shows the directions of north, south, east, and west. All he remembered was that the entrance to the Deku Tree was facing south so the pointer pointed to north and he noticed he was facing east. Now he knew he wasn't lost. "Sasuke let's get on track now," Navi said. "Yes, sorry, Navi," Sasuke said. He faced the opposite side of the room. "Hey Sasuke! I've got an idea! Hit the ladder with some of those Deku Seeds you have," Navi said and Sasuke nodded. He pulled out his Fairy Slingshot and shot at the ladder and it fell. He went up it to the door he came in from. Sasuke used the compass and headed back down to the main floor and remembered what he did with the door. He ignited a Deku Stick and went over to the webbing blocking off going to the bottom floor and jumped down. Sasuke landed in water catching his fall. He went up on one side of the room he could reach and pressed a button and the flame ignited across from him. He went over and lit a Deku Stick and cleared the webbing covering another switch. Sasuke stepped on the button and a treasure chest appeared. He opened it which revealed some money. There was another door that was locked with iron bars and a gold eye above it and remembered what he did last time. He took out his slingshot. "Hey, you didn't even need me to tell you to take out your slingshot!" Navi said. Sasuke groaned and shot a slingshot hitting the gold eye causing the iron bars to disappear. Inside he came face-to-face with a Deku Shrub and a few Gohma Larvae. A Deku Shrub was a creature hidden in some leaves. There was another iron bared door in that room. The shrub shot out some Deku Nuts, but using his shield Sasuke hit the shrub which killed it. The Gohma Larvae were easy; all Sasuke needed to do was slash his sword and and so he did. Then he ran back outside and lit another Deku Stick and ran back into the room he was just in and lit the two torches and the door became accessible. He went inside the room and in front of him was a button and an unlit torch. Sasuke stepped on the button causing the torch to light. Sasuke pulled out a Deku Stick and ran to the gold torch. Then he jumped on the platform moving across the water. Once he got to the other side he lit the two torches in front of him. He passed through the door in front of him and destroyed the Skulltula inside. There was a door that was caged in with iron bars and a Deku Shrub, a few Gohma Larvae, and a bat. He slashed the bat as it flew over to him. The shrub was defeated by its own Deku Nuts and the Gohma Larvae were defeated by Sasuke sword going through them. The door was unlocked and went into the next. In this room (again) he stepped on a switch and ignited a Deku Stick and ran over to the webbing blocking a path. The webbing of course disappeared and went into the room and was back in the room on the highest ledge. Killing a few spiders and pushing the block into the water that was hidden before. His Deku Stick was burning away fast so he ran across the shallow part of the water to the block. He climbed it and walked over to the web on the ground and swung his Deku Stick and fell to the bottom. There he saw a door that seemed to be decorated. He opened the door and went inside, but there was nothing there. "Crap! I came in this room for nothing-"but Sasuke was cut off by the ground rumbling. A HUGE Gohma Larva came down. She was known as the Queen Larva. "That's one big spider!" Navi said. "Yeah, we'll defeat it," Sasuke said. Her eye turned red which frightened Sasuke and so he took out his slingshot and stunned her by shooting her eye. Without warning Sasuke went up to her and slashed her eye without thinking. She closed her eye in pain and went up to the ceiling and dropped some Gohma Larva eggs which hatched. "Eww," Sasuke said and used his sword to . When she came down he repeated his attack twice, but she went up to the ceiling again. The eggs came down, but before they could hatch Sasuke slashed his sword through them. "Wow, you're tough," the queen said. "Enough talk I'm going to kill you and save the Deku Tree," Sasuke said. "Well there's nothing you can do because you're not going to beat me," Queen Gohma said and went up to the ceiling again. The eggs landed on his head which broke covering him with juice which disgusting Sasuke. She came down on his head making him dizzy. Sasuke barely got up, but managed to. "I've got to win. The Deku Tree's life is in my hands now. He can't lose it all for my mistakes," Sasuke said. "Let's go, Sasuke," Navi said. Limping, Sasuke took charge and ran with his sword in front of him missing the queen. The queen hit him and he fell back landing on the floor with his back to the wall. Blood filled his mouth as he spit it up. "Navi I don't think I can do this," Sasuke said while blood spilled out of his wounds. "On your feet Sasuke! Get up! I won't let it end here after dealing with all those enemies! Was that all done for nothing?! Get up!" Navi yelled. Sharingan and anger filled Sasuke's eyes. "You're right. After what I dealt with I'm not going to let it end here!" But once Sasuke looked up the queen was right there in his face. Her red eye stared in his Sharingan eyes. Mesmerizing her he slowly took his sword and brought it up and ended it up stabbing her eye. She fell limp as Sasuke pulled his sword from the queen's eye. Staring at his sword; it was full of slimy goop. "Ah, sick," Sasuke said as he wiped the goop on the spider. A teleportation area appeared. "Sasuke you didn't give up. We won!" Navi said. Sasuke nodded and went into the teleportation area and ended up in front of the Deku Tree entrance. "Well done, Sasuke," The Deku Tree said. "You have demonstrated the courage inside of you, Sasuke. I knew that you would be able to carry out my wishes… Now I have a story to tell you. Now…listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… I think it's the man you were talking about from your dreams, Sasuke. This evil man uses his evil power in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it if in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods… Before life began, before the world had formed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule, they were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the Heavens, leaving behind the Golden Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence, where the Triforce stood became sacred land. You must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Sasuke, you must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man cast the death curse upon me. Because of that curse, my end is here… Though your efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started… I will pass away soon, but don't grieve for me. I've been able to tell you of these important matters… this is Hyrule's final hope… Sasuke…Go now to Hyrule Castle… There, you'll meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me…" Sasuke was given what was called the Kokiri's Emerald. It was a green gem that was surrounded of gold on the bottom and sides. The future depends on you, Sasuke. Navi help Sasuke to carry out my will… I, thank you… Navi… Good…bye…" Then all the color drained from the leaves and his trunk. The Deku Tree didn't say anymore and Sasuke could tell he wasn't breathing. "Good bye," Sasuke whispered before running back to the Kokiri Forest.

Please review

-sakuraandsauske725


	3. Chapter 2: The Land of Hyrule

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Field, and Lon Lon Ranch

"Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?!" A ninja yelled. "I've got to save Hyrule Field from the curse!" Sasuke said running. Hinata saw him running and so she ran after him. There was a bridge between Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Field so she managed to catch up with him there. "Sasuke! Stop!" Hinata yelled. "You're leaving aren't you," Sasuke heard Hinata say. So he turned around and went toward her. "I knew…that you would leave the forest…" Hinata paused and looked down. "Someday… Because you are different from me and my friends. But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever…won't we? I want you to have this ocarina. Please take good care of it," Hinata held out the ocarina. Sasuke remembered hearing it when he was lost in the maze. It was the same one. "But isn't this the only one you have?" Sasuke asked. "I've got another one, so just take it, and when you play I hope that maybe it'll remind you of me and maybe come back to the forest and visit," Hinata said. Sasuke took a few steps back watching her until he turned around and went on with his adventure. Hinata turned around and walked back to her house slowly. She didn't want to think of it, but she knew that Sasuke might not even come back. Silently, tears dripped from her eyes and she ran home in agony. Sasuke walked across the huge field looking out for monsters; he knew that Hyrule Field was cursed, too. One day that curse would spread to his home, Kokiri Forest. He followed a dirt path to a white castle. "Sasuke, this is Hyrule Castle," Navi said. Right before he could go in the sun went down and the drawbridge went up. "Great, we're stuck out here all night," Sasuke said. "Well, that's not our only problem," Navi said. Some Stalchilds or zombie skeletons were coming toward him. "How long are these things going to be out?" Sasuke asked using his sword to slash threw them. "Probably not until dawn," Navi said. "Dawn?!" Sasuke said astonished. "Are you serious?" Sasuke asked. "I wish I wasn't," Navi said. Finally, at dawn the monsters disappeared and the drawbridge fell. It was morning and he needed to find the Princess of Destiny. There was a brown-haired girl in the middle of the market inside the castle. "Excuse me; are you going into that castle?" The girl asked. Sasuke nodded. "Would you mind helping me find my dad, he went into that castle to deliver milk, but he never came back yet," the girl looked at him. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," Sasuke said. Once he got to the castle area Sasuke saw guards everywhere so he had to be extra careful. He climbed some vines and went into a hole in the concrete on the bridge guarding the pathway. Sasuke opened the door and sneaked out and noticed guards on the pathway so he ran across the small field along a dirt path not being noticed. Sasuke went up a wall of rocks and jumped into the moat surrounding the castle; passing a few guards. He got out and noticed a man sleeping in his way from getting inside the castle. So he needed to get out of the castle area so he started walking and got caught on purpose. "Hey, kid! Stop where you are!" The guard yelled. He ended up at the entrance of the market again where he met that girl. "Got caught didn't ya," the girl said. "What's you name, girl?" Sasuke asked. "I'm Tenten and did you see my father at all?" the girl asked sounding worried. "Yeah, he was sleeping," Sasuke said. "Again? Here, wake him with this chicken," Tenten gave him a chicken, "Okay?" Sasuke asked. "Just go, I know it seems weird, but he always wakes up to this chicken's sound," Tenten said. Sasuke sighed and went back up the vines, through the door, across the dirt path, up the stone wall, and into the moat. Once he got out the chicken it woke up Tenten's dad. "Huh? Where am I?" Her father asked. "You're at Hyrule Castle and you're daughter's looking for you," Sasuke said. "Tenten! I'm coming honey!" Her father screamed and ran. "Scary," Sasuke said and moved some crates to be able to get across and through the hole into the castle. Guess what he saw, more guards! Finally he passed them all and into a passageway and saw a princess with pink hair! Her back was to him. He recognized her pink hair from somewhere. 'It's my dream! She's the girl on horse-back!' Sasuke thought. "Excuse me? Are you by chance the Princess of Destiny?" Sasuke asked. The girl turned around; she looked about his age and she had emerald green eyes. It was the girl! "Yes I am and aren't you part of the legendary Uchiha clan?" She asked. "Yes," Sasuke answered. "Then you're the one I've been waiting for! Do you possess the Spiritual Stone of the Forest?" The princess asked. "The Kokiri Emerald?" Sasuke asked as he pulled it out of his pouch. "Yes that's it, and I wanted to show you this man. He's the reason there are curses all over the land," Princess pointed out the window she was looking out before. Sasuke looked out the window and saw the man that was on the black stallion in his dream. "You need to get all three Spiritual Stones and go to the Temple of Time. And here, this is a letter to show that you have permission to enter areas that we've prohibited people to enter," Princess said and gave him the letter. "Wait before I leave what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "Princess Sakura Haruno," Princess said. "It was an honor to meet you," Sasuke said and bowed. He turned around to leave and ran into someone named Impa. "Sasuke Uchiha, you need help on this journey, don't you?" She asked. "It would be nice," Sasuke said. "Okay, you need to learn this song and play it in front of the Triforce symbol," Impa took out an ocarina and played the song. Sasuke caught on quickly and played the song. "This song's called Sakura's Lullaby. It was played to her when she was a baby and is a spell basically. Like I said play it in front of the Triforce symbol. I'll take you out of the castle," Impa mounted a horse and Sasuke got on and got out of the castle. But he went back in to check on some of the shops in the market. Once he came up to the Bazaar he noticed a Hylian Shield, which he bought for 80 coins, which was twice the price of his old wooden one, but this one won't break, at least. Then he headed back for Hyrule Field and headed for an area that had a wall surrounding it. Sasuke walked closer to the area when something hit him, well not literally, because it was sunset. He had to hurry before the skeletons came out. Right then he got into the wall area. Sasuke knew that only skeletons came out in Hyrule Field at night so he should be safe, for now. He looked around the area he was in. It was a ranch and behind the ranch was a horse arena, but there as no one there so he went inside the house and decided to stay there for the night. Once he shut the door he turned and noticed a man sleeping on the ground and guess what, it was Tenten's dad! He wondered if he could find Tenten anywhere, but he wasn't going to bother. It was at least 11:00 at night so he was going to hit the sack and look for her in the morning. In the morning Sasuke was searching for Tenten, but instead he found something that he would probably need to carry things in, a jar. Now that it was light out he decided to look behind the house where he saw horses roaming freely. But something caught his eye; it was Tenten. She was humming to herself when Sasuke got closer, but there a baby horse by her that ran off frightened by Sasuke's appearance. "Hey, you scared off, Epona!" Tenten said. "Who's Epona? The horse?" Sasuke said. "Yeah; hey wait aren't you the one boy I saw at the market?" Tenten asked. "Yep, that's me and sorry that I scared off your horse," Sasuke said. "Don't worry about it I can get her to come back," Tenten turned toward Epona's direction and started whistling a song that she was humming before. Epona slowly walked over to Tenten; liking the song that she was whistling. While whistling she noticed the ocarina that Sasuke carried. "Hey, do you know any songs on your ocarina?" Tenten asked. "Well, I do know one," Sasuke pulled out his ocarina and played Sakura's Lullaby. "Wow, you really know how to play the ocarina very well," Tenten said. "Do you want to learn the song that Epona likes? The cool thing is that if you play it she'll trust you," Tenten said. She hummed the tune and Sasuke put it into song. "Hey, that's it, why don't you play it for Epona and see if she'll trust you," Sasuke listened to what Tenten said and played his ocarina and Epona followed him wherever he walked. "See, she loves you now," Tenten said. "Well I'd better be going; I heard that there's a Spiritual Stone that I have to earn for Princess Sakura. It's called the Goron Ruby. Do you have any idea where that is?" Sasuke asked. Tenten shrugged, "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that there's a girl at the Kokiri Forest. She knows where all the Spiritual Stones are so why don't you go ask her," Tenten said. "Do you know what the girl's name is?" Sasuke asked. "I believe that it's Hinata," Tenten answered. "Okay, thanks," Sasuke said and ran toward his homeland avoiding monsters. Since it was early in the morning no skeletons would come out of the ground, but he had to watch out for Peahats, which were motion sensing propelling flying enemies. "Navi, there's so many areas we can enter. Which one leads to Kokiri Forest?" Sasuke asked. Navi sighed, "Just follow me."


	4. Chapter 3 The Road to Dodongo's Cavern

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did Sakura and Sasuke would so be together :p

Chapter 3

The Road to Dodongo's Cavern

Sasuke followed Navi until they ended up at Kokiri Forest. "Thanks Navi, now we just need to find Hinata," Sasuke said and ran toward Hinata's house. "Hinata, are you home?!" Sasuke shouted and pounded on her door. Sasuke held the knob of Hinata's door and twisted it to find it unlocked. So secretly he went inside; quietly. "Hinata?" Sasuke shouted. He walked around her house and never found her. "Well, obviously she isn't home, Sasuke," Navi said. "I was thinking about that," Sasuke said. "Well, then where can she be?" Navi asked. "I know," Sasuke ran into the Lost Woods. Once he entered he heard a song. It was the song Hinata always played. "She must be playing the song and in the Lost Woods sound easily bounces off the walls. We know that she isn't that close because the sound isn't as loud, and I know when your right there playing an instrument it's loud," Sasuke said and started walking. He started walking in farther and farther. "Sasuke do you even know where you're going?" Navi asked. "Yeah, I'm going to the Sacred Meadow, where I met Hinata," Sasuke said walking. "Here it is," Sasuke said. The meadow was beautiful and the sound of Hinata's ocarina was miraculous. He walked through the labyrinth paths making his way to Hinata, but right away he was hit with a Deku Nut. "I know who shoots these," Sasuke turned around to reveal one of the Deku Shrubs. "Not these guys again," Sasuke said pulling out his shield for protection. Once the Deku Shrub spit out a Deku Nut the shield made the Deku nut revert directions toward the shrub. He hit the shrub and it got out of hiding and ran farther in the maze. He followed it and ended up in front of a huge tree and there it was the source of the music that was being played. Sasuke looked around and found Hinata sitting on a stump playing her ocarina with her eyes closed; not even noticing Sasuke came into the area. "Hinata?" Sasuke walked toward her. She looked up and said, "You actually came back to visit, in this little time. Have you gotten anything that you needed for this adventure to save Hyrule?" Hinata asked. "No not yet. I just heard that you knew something about the Goron's Ruby," Sasuke said. "Yeah I do, but first, you had to walk all the way back here to talk to me, right?" Hinata asked. "Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked. "I have a way for us to communicate instead of coming face-to-face," Hinata said. "What do you mean; like a letter?" Sasuke asked. "No, a faster way. By playing a song," Hinata put her ocarina to her lips and started playing the song of the forest around them. To join her, Sasuke took his ocarina out and started playing it. Together, Hinata thought it sounded beautiful and Sasuke stopped playing. "So if I play this song we can come into contact?" Sasuke asked. "Yep, now back to the Goron's Ruby… It's located on Death Mountain, but you'll have to talk Goron because it's blocked by a huge boulder and can only be moved by a bomb flower which can only be picked by the Goron Bracelet so why don't you talk to him to give it to you. Oh, and also the ruby is being guarded by King Dodongo in his cavern," Hinata said. "Thanks," Sasuke said and ran off. "Play my song if you need any help at all!" Hinata shouted to him. Sasuke turned around and waved. "Head to Kakariko Village!" Hinata shouted before he left. Hearing her last words, Sasuke headed back to Hyrule Field. "At least it's the day, I still have about 9 hours before dawn," Sasuke said. "Do you have any idea where Kakariko Village is?" Navi asked, "Because I don't." "I thought you knew everything," Sasuke said. Navi looked at Sasuke and sighed. "I never heard of Kakariko Village. So we might as well explore until we find it," Navi said. "Fine," Sasuke started walking. After walking awhile, Sasuke stopped. "Wait a second, how about we go to the market and ask where Kakariko Village is," Sasuke said. "You know, why didn't I think of that," Navi said. Sasuke walked to the market, obviously wasting his time. "Excuse me; do you know where Kakariko Village is located?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, when you exit the castle, take a left, and go across the bridge. There you'll see some stairs, so go up them and you'll be in Kakariko Village," the lady said. "Thanks ma'am," Sasuke said and ran off toward Kakariko Village. "Well I bet we could've found it without that lady's help," Navi said. "Shut up, will ya!! You're getting to be the most annoying fairy ever!" Sasuke yelled. "You know I don't need to help you now that the Deku Tree isn't cursed," Navi said. "The Deku Tree's dead now, so if you want to get a new guardian of the Kokiri Forest, you'll stick with me, got it?" Sasuke said. Navi sighed and nodded. "Now let's try to get through this adventure without anymore fighting," Sasuke said. "Annoying fairy," he mumbled. "I heard that!" Navi said. Getting Navi's mind off of the fight Sasuke said," We're here!" Navi got off the subject and looked around at the beautiful, peaceful village of Kakariko. Sasuke was just walking around the village. "This place is so relaxing and quiet," Sasuke said and found a bottle lying on the ground. "Well, they have littering in this so _peaceful_ village," Navi said. "It could be useful, let's hang on to it," Sasuke said. In the middle of this village there seemed to be a building under construction and they had a huge windmill seen all over the village. There was also one passage by the stairs leading up to go inside the windmill and read the sign pointing toward the passage. "Graveyard," Sasuke said. "Do you think there's anything useful in a graveyard," Navi asked, and Sasuke shrugged. He walked into the area. "Um, Navi graveyards still freak me out," Sasuke said. Remember that he's only 8 years old. "We'll just have to be careful," Navi said. Walking slowly, Sasuke felt something touch his back. Sasuke turned around slowly and stared at a boy who was like half his age. "I want to be a gravedigger like Dampe some day," the boy said. "Good for you, little boy," Sasuke patted his head. He noticed something at the top of the hill where a huge grave had been put in. Once he got to the top it started raining. Sasuke looked up at the once clear sunny sky and sighed. Below the grave, there was the Triforce sign. Remembering what Impa had told him, he pulled out his ocarina and played Sakura's Lullaby. The grave started to move and fell into the ground and there was a passage to get into the ground. "Sasuke, do it for Princess Sakura," Navi said seeing Sasuke's fear in his eyes. Closing his eyes tightly, he jumped in. Already Sasuke was freaking out because right in front of him was, obviously, a zombie. Slowly, Sasuke walked around the zombie and went into a different room which had two zombies standing by some steaming solution. Doing exactly what he did before Sasuke walked around the zombies, avoiding the solution. He walked into another room expecting a million zombies to be standing there, but there wasn't anything in there, but a grave. There was some writing on the grave that Sasuke read aloud, "This poem is in memory of the Royal Family, The sun sets after dawn and the sun rises after dusk. I wonder what that means," Sasuke said. "Sasuke, look," Navi was by a song engraved into the grave. "It's for an ocarina," Navi said. Sasuke pulled out his ocarina and played the notes and learned the Sun's Song. "Let's get out of here before those zombies come and get me," Sasuke said. He walked out of the room and was looking behind him to put the ocarina away. Once he looked forward there was a zombie right in his face. Sasuke could smell the stench of blood and was whimpering. "Navi," Sasuke said quietly. There were other zombies around him. Without thinking, Sasuke ran with his sword in front of him and stabbed the zombie through his stomach. Sasuke still ran until he was out into the rainy weather and ran into the little boy again. "What's wrong?" The boy turned his head onto an angle. "Nothing, just don't go down that hole," Sasuke pointed. "Okee dokee," the boy put his thumb up as a show he knows. Sasuke smiled weakly and went back into Kakariko Village. "Okay, that was creepy, I'll be having nightmares for years," Sasuke said. "Remember Hinata said something about the Goron Ruby; it was at Death Mountain," Navi was interrupted by Sasuke. "Before you get any farther, where's Death Mountain located?" Sasuke asked. "There's actually a passage over here," Sasuke followed Navi. There was a gate preventing Death Mountain from being entered. "Excuse me, sir," Sasuke asked the guard standing by the closed gate. "I need to enter Death Mountain in obtain the Goron Ruby," Sasuke said. "Hah! That's funny; Princess Sakura said no one could enter Death Mountain. What does an eight year old boy need with the Goron Ruby?" The guard laughed. "I need it to save Princess Sakura," Sasuke said. "Great story, but I don't believe you," the guard ignored the young boy now. "But I have this to prove it," Sasuke pulled out Sakura's letter. "How did you get Sakura's letter?" The guard asked. "I got it from Princess Sakura, herself. Now let me through," Sasuke said. "Of course, sorry for the confusion," the guard said and opened the gate leading to Death Mountain. Sasuke ran up the hill and ran into a Tektite. A Tektite is a spider-like with four legs with one eye and are red. Sasuke ran passed it until he ran into another one. "After seeing these things for 3 seconds, they already annoy me," Sasuke said and slashed through its body with sword. "Sasuke, Hinata said that the only way you could get the Goron Ruby is by getting the Goron Bracelet from King Darunia. Let's get to the top of the mountain and into Goron City to find the king," Navi said. "Okay, and by the way, why is everything called "Goron"," Sasuke asked. "The Gorons are live at the top of the mountain," Navi said. "Oh," Sasuke replied. He ran up the mountain until he saw a huge rock lying on the ground that started to move. "Is it me, or is that rock moving?" Sasuke asked. "No, it's moving," Navi said. It looked up and it had a face. "That's no rock," Sasuke said. It was brown and had a sequence on its back. When it was bent down it looked like a rock. "Hey, are you the one the king was talking about? The one that's trying to break the curse and save Princess Sakura?" The thing said. "Yep, that's me," Sasuke said. "Is this a Goron?" Sasuke whispered to Navi. "Yes." "Because to break part of the curse is to go inside Dodongo's Cavern, which is being blocked by that rock down there where you entered," the Goron said. "Thanks," Sasuke said and walked away. Then while he was walking he saw a door. They went inside, plus they probably would want to stay in there; it was getting dark. "This is Goron City, Sasuke," Navi said. There were at least four floors in the city and Sasuke was on the fourth. Sasuke noticed another door at the bottom floor so Sasuke just decided to jump down. He landed on his feet in front of the door which was locked. "It's locked," Sasuke said. "Not for long," Navi flew down to the rug by the door. It was the Triforce symbol and Sasuke pulled out his ocarina and played Sakura's Lullaby. The locked door lifted from its place, and Sasuke went into the room. Sasuke heard the crackling of torches being lit. Still walking, Sasuke got into the light of the torches and being stared at by a Goron, only this one was much bigger and more serious. "Who are you?" The Goron asked. "I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke looked over at the Goron. "May I ask who you are?" The Goron's facial expression didn't change as he said, "I am Darunia, King of the Gorons." Sasuke nodded and said, "I am honored to meet you," Sasuke bowed slightly. "Sir, do you know about the Goron's Ruby?" Sasuke asked. "Before I tell you anything, I need you to do me a favor," Darunia said. "Yes, sir," Sasuke said. "Do you know these areas very well?" Sasuke had studied maps over the years that he had found in Kokiri Forest. "Yes I do," Sasuke said. "Do you know the area that connects to Goron City?" Darunia asked. "Depends, what way does it face?" Sasuke asked and pulled out a compass. "It faces south." "Yeah, it's the Lost Woods, why?" Sasuke asked. "I really love the song that's always being played in there. Do you know that song?" Sasuke nodded and pulled out his ocarina and played Hinata's song. Darunia started dancing to the tune and Sasuke kept playing. Finally, Darunia had stopped dancing, "Yes, that song never gets old. Before, small boy, didn't you ask about the Goron's Ruby?" Darunia asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well, it's locked up in Dodongo's Cavern, guarded by the monster Dodongo. Below, when you first walked onto Death Mountain, do you remembered seeing that huge boulder?" Darunia asked. Sasuke nodded. "Behind it is Dodongo's Cavern. The only way to move that boulder is with a Bomb Flower and the only way to pick up a Bomb Flower is by wearing the Goron Bracelet," Darunia was wearing it on his wrist. "And since you have played my song, I will let you have the bracelet, but first you must tell the purpose of this information," Darunia said. "I'm trying to free Princess Sakura from her horrible future; I need to collect all three spiritual stones before Lord Ganondorf takes over the Land of Hyrule. I must hurry, anything can happen at anytime. As we speak Princess Sakura is getting into more danger," Sasuke said. Darunia nods his head and takes off the Goron Bracelet and puts it on Sasuke. "Good luck, son," Darunia said. Sasuke nodded and ran out of the room. "I have to get out of here and find a Bomb Flower to blow up the boulder," Sasuke said to himself and found the exit. "Quick, Goron, I need to now where the closest Bomb Flower is," Sasuke asked the nearest Goron. The Goron looked up and pointed to a Bomb Flower. "Thank you." Sasuke ran over to the flower and noticed that the boulder was right underneath the land he was on. He picked up the Bomb Flower, which lit itself, and threw it down. He heard a blast and looked down, the boulder had disappeared. "Strong flowers," Sasuke said before running into Dodongo's Cavern.


End file.
